Fly away home
by almost raining
Summary: Going home was always the right thing to do. That's why she came back here. It was the reason that she was staring down at the street far below, her hair blowing in the wind. Because she had to go home, no matter where it was. Warnings: contains suicide, mental instability, character death and angst. Bucket-loads of angst.


**Full of angst. Don't like, don't read. Reviews make me happy, be they positive or constructive criticism, all are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "Alice in Wonderland". If I did, it would be a great deal darker than it is now.**

The wind whipped at Alice's hair as she sat atop the skyscraper, watching the ants that were people scurry below her. Her legs dangled over the edge and tears pricked her blue eyes. She could hear sirens off in the distance. She wondered if they were for her. If her parents had found the note.

It had been ten years since she had been to Wonderland. Now she was older than seven, and her mind would never be that innocent again. An odd smile quirked her chapped lips. "Innocence" was a funny word, so similar to "nonsense".

She had returned from Wonderland because...well, she didn't know any more. It had once been so clear: it was the right thing to do. Every day since then she had wished she could go back. Back to where there was terror and excitement, madness and mischief. Back to where she belonged.

She had tried so hard to make her mother and father believe her. She spoke with such passion about the land she loved, her parents must have worried. Why else would they call a psychiatrist? Or have her locked in an asylum? She wondered if they cared that her life had been hell. If they even remembered she was human, not just a faulty clockwork doll.

It had been years since she had smiled properly. Her smile was robbed away by those she had once trusted. A sad thought, she decided. She pondered on how they will have reacted to her note, if they had been sad. Her phone was lying in little pieces on the ground, far below, so she would never know if they called. She no longer loved them enough for that. They had stolen her feelings and locked them in a box a long time ago, when they had left her with the white room and the medication that made it hard to think of anything. like being lost in an inescapable fog.

Her sapphire eyes looked at the amethyst irises and blood red hair of the hatter, her hatter, who stood in the air just away from the building's edge.

"You're not real." The hatter shook his head sadly, her faded memories muting his singsong voice.

"Not yet." His pale lips formed the words, the darkness around his violet eyes making then gleam like crystals.

She stood up, the hem of her dress becoming like a flag in the wind that whipped her tangled blonde hair across her face. She faced the hatter, watching his insane smile spread across his pale skin.

"You're coming home, then?" His voice became audible, a whisper on the wind as he stepped closer. She didn't reply, just looked down, feeling the force of the gravity that would let her fall, enticing her.

"Of course." She laughed, her own mad smile blooming. She looked back at the hatter with tears in her eyes. "I missed you all. And it looks as if it may rain, you know I hate the greyness."

The hatter place the old, battered top hat on his head and held out his gloved hand. A small laugh tumbled from Alice's lips, flitting around her head and spiraling away like a leaf on the wind.

She took his hand and stepped into the welcoming air.

Suddenly she was falling. The building was rushing past, becoming the sides of the earthen tunnel. Roots stuck out at her, snagging at her clothes, and her laugh echoed in the cavernous well. Closing her eyes for the last time she smiled, hearing the hatter's voice in her ear.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

The light brightened and the fall stopped. Alice stood, brushed the dirt and copious blood off her dress, as if it were dust and slipped through the door, no longer stuck in a body she didn't belong in, just the right size. The light struck her eyes, filling them with the colours that spread out before her like a jeweled carpet.

"Do you know? Alice?"

She grinned.


End file.
